In tractor-trailer vehicles, it is generally necessary to supply power from the electrical system of the tractor to the trailer that is being towed. The power is generally necessary in order to operate the trailer lights, anti-skid devices and the like on the trailer. In general, a plug member and receptacle assembly may be used for detachably connecting the electrical system of the trailer to that of the tractor. The receptacle member is generally mounted in the front panel of the trailer and the plug member is electrically connected to the end of an electrical cable carrying an electrical current from the tractor to the trailer.
The receptacle member usually has a cylindrical metallic body which encloses a plurality of electrically conductive prongs. The plug member generally has a corresponding number of electrically conductive bores adapted to receive the prongs when the plug is inserted in the receptacle. An annular flange may be provided about the cylindrical body of the receptacle for securing it to the panel of the trailer.
One problem with current electrical plugs for use on tractor-trailer vehicles is that there are different types of receptacle members. The different types of receptacle members each have different depths/angles for receiving the electrical plugs. Thus, since most drivers do not switch out the electrical plug for the different receptacle members, certain electrical plugs may not be securely fitted within the receptacle members and may shake loose from the receptacle member due to vibrations while the tractor-trailer vehicle is operated.
Another problem with the current plug member and receptacle assembly for tractor-trailer vehicles is that current plug member and receptacle assemblies provide no indication if there is a secure connection between the plug member and the receptacle assembly. Thus, even if the plug member is positioned within the receptacle assembly, a person has no way of telling if all trailer systems that need power are properly powered and connected.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.